Fun in the Sun
by MonsterCookie4007
Summary: Sena wants to thank Kodaka for all that he has done for her. possibly a bit out of character but its just how the story came about. Its just a fan fiction folks. And This is just some dirty ole smutty excuse to write about Sena and Kodaka (: love it or hate it blahh bloo bleep.


**Eating my corn dog as I write.**

**Gotta eat and write, eat and write.**

**sena and kodaka "love"**

**...**

Kodaka watched Sena from half way under water. She really was gorgeous and although she was annoying half the time, he did not mind it. Her curves were more than any women could ask for, and her skin was as smooth and soft as they come. She was truly a work of art but of course, he would never tell her that.

"And what do you think your starring at huh, Kodaka" Yozora said. He glanced over at the dark haired girl easing her way into the cold pool water. She followed his gaze. "She really thinks she's something special doesn't she," Yozora said, as the two of the watched Sena trying to hold her head above water on the deep end. "She can hardly swim, it's embarrassing" Yozora snickered. "I should go over there just to mess with her" She pulled her dark hair up into a ponytail and then turned to face Kodaka. "What do you think"?

"Kodaka, Kodaka" Kobato leaped off the pavement and dove into her brothers arm. "Take me to get some icecream" !

"Kobato, we had icecream on the way here" Kodaka started. "You don't need anymore"

"But, Kodaka, I do"! Kobato pouted. "I promise I won't ask ever again," She thought for a second then said. "Okay, I promise I won't ask ever again…TODAY" Then smiled. Kodaka felt a sting of annoyance but chose to ignore it.

"Yozora, Can you take Kobato to get some icecream"? Kodaka asked.

Yozora cocked her eyebrow. "what? nu uh. That's your job not mine, Kodaka"

He blew out breath. "Come on Yozora, Give me a break"

She put both hands on her hips. "Fine" She said. "But you owe me"

"Owe you! You're paying with _my_ money," He answered.

Yozora squinted. "Do you want me to go get, Kobato icecream or not"?

Kodaka sighed heavily. "Alright, Alright. Just go"

Yozora took Kobato by the hand and pulled her alongside her, back out the water, and over to the snack stand. Just when Kodaka was about to relax he felt bare softness press into his back. He jerked away and turned to face Sena, Who was turning to face Kodaka as well. "Sor..er. Sorry"

"You're really getting the hang of swimming, you know"? Kodaka said.

Sena felt her face turn bright pink. "You think so"?

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you were down at the deep end just a few moments ago"

"Oh" Sena blinked. " You were watching me"?

"Eh, nu..no, I was just.." _Ofcourse I had been watching her but she did not need to know that._ "No. I was observing..sorta"

"Observing for what, kodaka"?

"I wanted to make sure you could swim. It is only the second time since you have been out in the water like this and I don't..I guess I don't want anything to happen to you," Kodaka admitted.

His words made Sena blush deeper. "I never did thank you properly for teaching me how to swim, did I"?

"That's okay, you don't need to thank me. I was glad I could help" Kodaka said.

"But…I, I want to thank you for helping me. I won't feel right about it if I don't"

"Seriously, Sena. There isn't any need to.." Sena covered Kodaka's mouth with her wet palm. "Just let me thank you idiot," She whispered in a growl.

Kodaka removed her hand with his own, and took a step back. "Okay, thank me how"? He asked. Now Sena was back to blushing.

"Follow me" She said quietly and pointed to the public bathrooms far across from them. "I'll be waiting in there for you, okay"?

"You…wait. You want me to follow you into the ladies room, Sena? Are you out of your mind"?

"No" She poked out her bottom lip. "Look, I just want to show you something and I can't do it out here, Not while Yozora can keep an eye on me" Sena entwined her fingers, leaning forward closer to Kodaka. "Ple..please, Kodaka. I want to thank you for everything"

Kodaka narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright" He mumbled. "I'll follow you bu..but im only giving you two minutes"

"I'll take it"! Sena cheered. "Oh and try not to make it so obvious about following me, you don't want to get caught. Do you"?

"I'll be fine, besides there aren't many people here anyways"

"And Yozora"?

"Don't worry about her, I doubt she'll be stalking me"

Sena smiled, giving him a wink. "Okay" Then with that, rushed off towards the edge of the pool and pulled herself out of the water. She did not look back. She did not want to give anyone the wrong idea.

Kodaka became a complete ninja as he sprinted out of the water and hid himself behind a tree, then peeking around the corner to make sure his sister and Yozora was not searching for him. He crawled over the pavement and rolled under a nearby table. Yozora and Kobato was finishing their icecream and laughing as they strolled back over towards the water. _All clear_ Kodaka thought as he leaped out from under the table and ran into the ladies room. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_ Kodaka thought as he realized he was actually standing in the girl's restroom. What if someone else other than him and Sena was in here? Then what? He wondered.

"Se..Sena, are you here"? He whispered. Tiptoeing. "Sena"? For a split second, Kodaka started to think she was messing around with him. "Sena"? He whispered more harshly.

"Kodaka" A gentle voice answered. Sena came from behind the last bathroom stall. "Over here"

Kodaka exhaled in relief. "Okay im here" He said. "What is it that you want to show me"?

Sena puffed her pink cheeks out and pushed up her breast. "Here"

"Gaahh, Sena" ! Kodaka screamed.

"Will you be quiet…this is embarrassing enough"! Sena screamed back.

"Wha..what do you think you're doing"!

"I'm showing you my boobs, Kodaka"! Then she sighed, lowering her voice. "I..i just..i want to thank you properly…an..and i..Couldn't think of anything else to do for you…I thought…I thought you would like these" They blinked back at each other.

"Sena…" He trailed off.

"Ple…please don't say anything to talk me out of this…I want..i want to do this for you. I want to be close to you"

Kodaka swallowed a lump in his throat. Slowly, he looked down at Sena's tits propped up in her small hands. "You…what"?

"To be close to you, Kodaka" Sena finally dropped her hands from her breast and slid her arms behind her back to untie her bikini top. It fell to the floor. She then moved her hands up to Kodaka face and cupped his cheeks before riling him in for a Kiss. Kodaka did not resist the delicious taste of Sena's mouth against his. The amazing feeling of having Sena's lips pressed against his lips triggered his body into motion.

His hands flew around her waist and brought her closer to him, kissing her harder. She moaned in his mouth and stroked his, now growing hard cock, with her thigh. For a few minutes, they stayed like this, making out until Kodaka's body could not take the pleasure anymore.

When they pulled apart, Sena dropped to her knees and dug her fingers inside the hem of Kodaka's swimming trunks, and yanked them down. His hard groin sprang out.

Sena's face grew into a smile as she examined the thing in front of her. "O..okay..thats a lot bigger than I expected" She glanced up at Kodaka's red face. "This is how im going to thank you, okay"?

"Oka..Okay"

Sena touched the tip of his head with her fingertip and it twitched. She jerked her hand back. "Does…does it always do that"? She asked.

Kodaka was tired of talking, he wanted her NOW. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and shoved her forward, making her mouth go down on his cock.

However, she did not gag, she did not mind him being a little rough, and in fact, she loved it. Sena took ahold of him with both hands and bobbed her head up and down and up and down. Spilling saliva over his cock.

"That's right, keep going..ju..just like that, Sena" Kodaka moaned.

"Mmm" Sena pulled Kodaka out of her mouth and licked from his head down to his balls while pumping him with both her hands. "Does it feel good, Kodaka"? She asked smiling mischievously. She ran her tongue down his hard meat, leaving a trail of saliva over his throbbing veins. Sena tightened her grip and pumped him harder, then took him back in through her lips.

Her mouth was tight and wet.

"Sena.." Kodaka moaned.

"Mmm..Kodaka, you're so filling," She moaned, pulling him out of her again and kissing the tip of his head. "I love it"

"Don't stop, Sena. I'm so close" Kodaka grabbed her and pushed his cock back in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as hard as he could. Both of his hands found her hair as he started thrusting harder and harder inside. Their moans became louder. Kodaka started to quiver under his hungry lust for her.

"Does this feel good"? Sena asked again, pulling him out.

"Yeah" He breathed. Stuffing his cock back in her mouth and fucking her face. Within minutes, Kodaka came and Sena swallowed every bit. She whipped her mouth and stood up smiling. "There" She said.

"Well, see, now I have to thank you"

"whaa"?

Kodaka pushed Sena down on the closed toilet seat and got down on his knees, spreading her legs apart without permission. Kodaka knew Sena was still a virgin so he would have to penetrate her another time. He reached out to touch her wet spot and rubbed.

"Kodaka"! She slapped his hand away and clamped her legs closed. "Not..not here"

"Not here? Really? You just…to me and now you're saying not here"? Kodaka grinned. "I'll never understand you"

Sena pointed behind him to her bikini top lying across the filthy restroom floor. "Ge..Get that for me"? She asked.

Kodaka nodded and gave the bikini top back to Sena, He watched as she tied it on, then smiled up at him. "I had fun.." She said getting on her feet. "More fun than any game we've played" Kodaka raised his eyebrows. "We should play our own games, yeah"?

"Ye..yeah"

When Kodaka and Sena came back to the water together, Yozora was beaming a hole through their heads, folding her arms across her chest.

"Kodaka" She growled. "Where did you run off to"?

Kodaka Blinked at her. "And with sena"? Yozora Squinted. "You better have a damn good excuse"  
>Sena and Kodaka looked at each other, then looked at Yozora, then back to each other.<p>

"Umm" Sena said blushing deep red.

Kodaka slipped under water too embarrassed to talk and unable to think of any lies. His head was still oh so very clouded from what happened a moment ago with Sena.

Sena laughed uncomfortably. "Umm" She said again.

"Seeeeeena" Yozora leaned closer, pressing her hands on her hips.

Sena slipped under water as well. She did _not_ want to be the one who had to confess to Yozora or even try _lying_ to her or she would surely have hell to pay. Instead, she copied Kodaka and slipped away under water, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Kodaka had his eyes open also, and all they could do was smile.

.

.

**Okay, Okay these two had it coming.**

**Yozora burn i hate your guts.**

**i Adore Sena.**


End file.
